Black Fire
by souleaterrocks5533
Summary: A girl is riticuled and kicked out of her village for having the power of the Demon. She runs off not knowing she's going on a journy of a life time to stop the evil Him from destroying their world even worse. With the power of Black Fire she'll defeat all that cross her path!*Dedicated to Poodie and Mystical Raven*
1. Just a Tear

_**Just a Tear**_

Chapter 1

It was a new moon, and the skies were dark and gloomy. The clouds hung carelessly across the dark sky. A girl with black hair with white tips that went to the middle of her back had a tear that escaped her blue eye and streamed down her pale cheek leaving a wet streak in it's wake. She quickly whipped it away with her sleeve and looked up into the sky trying to figure out why she had been cursed before she was born with the powers of the Black Fire.

She stood up strait and pulled up her hood and had Black Fire sprout from the ground and surround her as she slipped away into the night. As she did so, she didn't notice one of the elders from her village watch her. She murmured quietly to her self, "Oh my sweet Blackwidow if only you know, if only."

This was a cruel and dark world that Him had conquered and is their king and has been for hundreds of years. He was a cruel ruthless man that did everything in his power to stop the prophecies of his death from spreading. He was killing thousands that spreed the prophecies of a young girl that had the powers of the Black Fire and their mates that would be a monster. In order to kill him she would need the power of Earth, Water, Fire, and Light. With their mates that are also monsters would defeat Him and restore the world to it's former glory that was once beautiful that is now dark.

The girl continued on living a slight line of Black Fire in her wake, as she headed into the enchanted woods. Where it's said that a lovely fairy lives that would be a curse and kill anyone or thing that went near her.

Me: Okay, that's the first chapter of my new story. I'll be updating this one on Fridays! Tell me what you think! I'll try to get B&amp;W updated tomorrow but I might not be able too because I have a friend coming over to work on a project.

Sami: That would be me!

FC: (Walks in) Ame...

Me: (Grabs him by the neck and shakes him franticly) I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! THE ANSWER IS NO AND FOREVER BE NO!

Alele: Do it!

Me: That's it! (Jumps at Alele)

Nathile: (Grabs me) No! Think about the paperwork and disposing of the bodies!

Me: Fine. *Humphs* Well read and review and tell me if you like the story. I won't up date next week unless I get atleast 3 differnt people to review. K bye!


	2. Fairy in the Woods

_**Fairy in the Woods**_

**Chapter 2**

The girl was racing through the forest when a horrible memory surfaced.

_**Flash back**_

_A rock was lanched at a girl with balck hair and white tips. it hit her right in the head as she fell to the ground tears scratching at her eyes but she refused to let them surface._

_ "Hahaha! How do you like that demond spawn!" a boy laughed at her and threw another rock at her._

_ She jumped up her hands on fire and was about to pounce on the boy when someone grabed her waist and pulled her back. She screamed and kicked trying to get the stranger off of her but to no avail. She turned her head to come face to face to a boy with black hair and white ends. He held her close and whispered in her ear,_

_ "Shhh it's okay it's okay. I'm here now." with that she stoped squrming shocked that someone didn't hate her, because of her power. She finally let the tears fall. No one wanted her and everyone hated her._

_ The next day she went back to that spot hoping to see the boy again but there was no one there. She never did see him again but she did learn he was a vampire that was visting hs aunt and had met the demond girl._

_**End of flash back**_

She had stopped under a willow tree and fallen to her knees and covered her face with her hands feeling ashamed for never thanking the boy. But what she didn't notice was there was a peir of lime green eyes watching her from the trees waiting for her next move.

That's when the black and white haired girl realized she was being watched. She then stood up setting her hands ablaze. Her blue eyes survaied the scene and saw nothing till something pounced on top of her. She fought it off and stood up to get a good look at the irl infront of her.

She had midnight black hair that reached the middle of her back with bright lime green eyes that her moppy hair fraimed. She had pail skin and was tall and had an amazing body. She was wearing a green eligant shirt as well as green pants that were the color of grass. She had beautiful green fairy wings that were lime green with forest green swurls.

She walked towards the girl and smirked.

"Hey. I'm Buttercup and you are an intuder in my forest and you should know what I do to intruders." Buttercup said with a smirk gracing her lips. While the black and white haired girl gulped.

Me: K this one was longer then I usually do cause I had so much time I got bored.

Deadman: You always end up bored when I'm not there

Me: True, true. Also I'm updating to day cause I can't tomorrow cause I'm spending the night at my friends house to do a project so see you guys in B&amp;W! Take it away BC!

Buttercup: R&amp;R and why the f*ck did you make me a fairy?!

Me: It seemed to fit


	3. The Legend In Truth

_**The Legened in Truth**_

**Chapter 3**

"Ha! I might just be a fairy,but that doesn't mean I can't beat you out of my woods!" Buttercup laughed at the girl. "So, tell me your name before I kill you."

The black haired girl stood strong and ridged and replaied, "My name is Blackwidow. I come from the village in The Village in The Rocks."

"The Village in The Rocks, eh? Why don't I take you back?" she smiled evily at the girl, but she just countinued to look at the ground in shame.

"I can't," this is all she managed to choke out.

"And why would that be? Forced into marrige? Abused?" she started to list.

Blackwidow looked up with her eyes shining with pain and depression, "No"

"Then what is it?" she asked feeling a little concirned.

Blackwidow looked up to the girl and she made her hand catch of fire. "This is why. I'm a demon. They all hate me. My family even kicked me out of the house."

Buttercup looked at her surprised and then smirked. "Well, I got some news for you, Blackwidow." Blackwidow looked at her couriouse. "I'm gusseing you have never heard the legend?"

Blackwidow shook her head and said, "What legend?"

"The Legend of Black Fire." Blackwidow shook her head once more, "Well, how about I tell you? A being would take complete controle and reign for a long time. He would seem like a good and gentle being, but soon power would take over his heart makeing him evil and crule. There would be a girl that would go through horrible troubleship and her close friends would help her kill the evil king. This girl would have the powers of Black Fire (Like you). She would then be joied with The Fairy of The Enchanted Woods, The Lady In the Lake, The Lava Women, and The Girl Born of Light, they would then be joined by their mates that would be blood thirsty monsters. Together they would kill the king and the girl with the powers of Black Fire would be put on the thrown with her mate ruling beside her. They would be good and kind leaders that would love and care for all with their friends at their sides that would help rule their repersented sides."

Blackwidow stood there shoked and astonished. Was it her? Was she to be ruler and go on this crazy adventure.

With that Buttercup finished, "And I think you are the girl of Black Fire and I am the Fairy of The Enchanted Woods. I will help you but only to get rid of this Dumb King that I hate."

Blackwidow laughed and said, "Well, I think we should rest for tonight and then go to the Water Providence to get The Lady In The Lake."

"Sounds good to me lets head to my house." Buttercup lead her to a cabin deep in the woods that had buttercups and ivy growing on it. It looked comfy and the inside was one room with a stove, a bed, a couch, a fridge, and a table with some chairs. "You get the couch I get my bed." She then went and laid down on her bed and started to snore away.

Blackwidow walked over to the couch. "Well beter make do with I got for now." she said as she started to snooze off into the night with birds starting to calm their chriping and the owls came out to play.

Me: Well I was sick today so I decided to write this chapter though the secound chapter only has 1 yeah I said it **1 ** review but I will not update untill both this chapter and chapter 2 have 3 reviews each. I made this one longer so... Take it away BC!

Buttercup: Fine read and review and she'll update as soon as the requirements are met. Thank you and BC out!


	4. A Vision

_**A Vison**_

_**Chapter**_** 3**

Blackwidow woke with a start trying to remeber her dream from the preivious night, but all she seemed to recall was baby blue eyes and wetness with a small giggle. She was short of breath and her chest was heaving with her hand covering it. She turned her head towards Buttercup to make sure she didn't wake the short-temperted fairy,but she was still snoring away with her hair matting to her face with her gorges wings shinning in what little sunlight shinned through the window. Blackwidow sat up and stretched her arms above her head letting the blanket that was covering her body fall to her lap while sitting up and getting a better look around the cottage.

The cottage was made out of wood logs and ivy gently growing inside and out giving it a homey look. In one corner was dutch oven and a cabnet for food storage. There was a window next to the oven giving a beautiful view of the medow behind the small cottage. A little ways away from the oven and cabnet, was a circular table with three chairs around it. There was anouther window by the table that gave an amazing veiw of the gorges forest. In the center of the small cottage was a couch that Blackwidow was sleeping on with a black blanket still covering half of her body. Then in the far corner was Buttercup's bed which was made of wood with a thick lime green blanket wrapping itself around her thin body to keep her warm in the cold nights.

Buttercup started to stir but soon went back to sleep, snoring lightly. Blackwidow stood up with the blanket falling to her feet and stretched. "I might as well make breakfeast while I wait for her to wake. We need to head out as soon as possible." she mumbled to her self as she took out the ingrediants for pancakes. She grabbed a bowl and spoon and started to stir all the ingrediants together when she suddenly dropped the spoon as a vison came into her mind.

_**Inside of Blackwidow's mind**_

_Her and Buttercup were walking through the woods having the feeling that they were being watched but said nothing. Forest green and ocean blue with black rigs around the edge eyes watched the two dark haired girls closely their eyes filled with thirst and something else that neither knew what maybe lust or maybe want. The blue eyed one came behind Blackwidow and the green eyed one behind Buttercup. They wrapped their arms around the girls waist and Buttercup started to yell at him to let her go, but he just chuckled at her efforts. They opened their mouths reviling the pearly white, sharp canine teeth. The blue eyed and green eyed boys started to kiss the girls neck and then sunk his teeth into her neck. Blackwidow felt a sudden pain shoot through her neck and then... blackness._

_**Outside of Blackwidow's mind **_

Blackwidow feel to the floor still feeling the pain surging through her whole body. _Thump! _Buttercup woke feeling the uneasy air and the sound of Blackwidow's body slamming onto the floor. She also felt a slight pain in her neck not remebering what happened in her dream, but that's not what she's worried about.

"BLACKWIDOOOW!" she scriched at the top of her lungs the ivy starting to wrap themselves around both girls while tears started to scratch at Buttercup's eyes, but being her stubern self she held them back with all she could. As for Blackwidow a few tears streamed down her face as she crindged in her sleep from pain. Buttercup picked her up gently and placed Blackwidow on her bed for better comfort. Buttercup walked over to the stove to see that Blackwidow was making pancakes. She stuck her finger in the batter to tast the batter and it tasted like Heaven.

Blackwidow started to mumble giberish but Buttercup did make out a few words like Eyes, Buttercup, and the teeth. She was so confused about what she was talking about so Buttercup countinued on making the pancakes. When she finished she set the pancakes on some plates and grabed some maple serup and forks. She set everything on the table and went to cheek on Blackwidow.

She dumped a cup of water on her. "BLACKWIDOW! WAKE UP!" she yelled after pushing her off for extra measure.

"Ahhh!" Blackwidow yelled as her body hit the floor. "What the hell was that for?!" She stood up dripping wet and pissed.

Buttercup held out a stack off pancakes and smirked, "I made pancakes!" Blackwidow quickly grabbed the pancakes, and started to shoved them in her mouth.

"These are good!" Blackwidow said while still shoveing pancakes in her mouth. Buttercup started to pack the things they would need for their long trip.

"We need to head out soon so we should bring your pancakes and eat as we head to the water region. Help me pack." Buttercup said still packing her bag. Blackwidow saddened about her pancakes decided to help her pack neither the less.

Me: Okay I think this one is longer then I usually do so I hope you enjoyed!

Blaze: Though you were watching UFC while writting the first part of the story

Me: True, True. Well see you guys later!


	5. Through The Woods

**Blackwidow's POV**

After we finished packing up our things Buttercup and I prepared to leave for the unknown. My bare feet touch the soft green lush grass and a smile etches it's way onto my face. I began to hop around, joy spreading through me. I turned my head towards Buttercup, who happens to be grinning at me. I stop and grin back.

"I hate to burst your bubble but we need to head towards The Glowing Lake _**(I know it wasn't called this before, but when I edit it's going to be put in as that so just roll with me for now)**_" Buttercup says, a grin still placed upon her lips.I sigh, but nod nonetheless.

We began to make our way through the woods towards The Glowing Lake and my mind begins to wonder.

_I'm going to be saving the world soon. Someone who always carried bad luck wherever I go is now going to save the world...I find this unlikely._

A frown appears on my face at my thoughts. I shouldn't be doubting myself. I should be pushing myself to as far as I can go. Now determined I straighten my spin with my head held high ready to fight the mighty king HIM. A new spring in my step I catch up to Buttercup, whom I hadn't noticed was flying and getting farther ahead.

After a couple minutes of silence, that seemed to annoy Buttercup, I began to hum a song to myself. The gentle beat seems to make Buttercup relax. A few mockingbirds began to chirp along, and I simply smile.

A few hours later at midday, we stop to rest and eat. I slowly chew on a peice of bread and take in my surrondings. The trees seemed to scrap the blue sky that's dotted with white fluffy clouds. Birds sing from the tree tops with such joy it'd make a grown man cry. A few small creatures scurry around . Some sqiurls are playing tag in the tree tops.

Buttercup takes a sip of water from the cow-skin sack holding their water and streches. "We should probably go now"."Alright lets go!" I stand and strech as well.

Buttercup and I walk in silence till evening. "Let's set up camp here" Buttercup all but demands.

I set up a small makeshift tent against a tree and place a blanket inside while Buttercup begins to make a a fire to roast some nuts and leaves for the food is cooking I hear a twig snap. I snap my head behind me to see glowing eyes. Before darkness takes my vision I hear Buttercup scream.

**Me: And that's a wrap! This is better than the other chapters and I'm sorry if I messed up a bit but I hope it's good! I see you guys soon! I'll start on the next chapter soon! Love you guys!**

**BC: Stop slacking off!**

**Me: Casse toi BC and I'm only going to put the people in the story in the author's not from now on! BYEE!**


	6. Him

**? POV**

I took her. I finally got her. A grin spreads across my face. I probably looked close to the Cheshire Cat.

I set her head in my lap gently stroking her hair. She's mine. Oh God she's finally mine. I've waited so long for this.

Her soft pale skin was illuminated in the forest moonlight. Her black and white hair flowed elegantly in the soft wind brushing her slightly flushed cheeks slightly.

I can't wait for her to be mine.

My fingers run gently through her soft hair. God I hope she remembers me I'm sorry I wasn't any help to her than just one time when we were young.

Her eyelids slowly began to flutter reavealing lovely blue eyes.

**Blackwidow's POV**

I felt as though I was floating. Darkness surrounding me that seemed to have no end.

Suddenly I was pulled back to what I'm assuming is my body. I felt incredibly dizzy and I couldn't comprehend what was going on.

I felt someone's fingers gently brushing through my hair. A smile feels as though it's ready to appear on my face, but I'm to weak to do so.

My eyelids slowly began to flutter open. I let out a sigh when I finally manage to get them open. My body instantly relaxing.

When my eyes managed to open all the way I'm met with dark blue eyes shining like the stars.

He had a unique smile to him that was strangely closed mouth. He had pale skin that glowed in the moonlight. His dark hair with a few subtle white strips that gently flowed passed his ears. His hair reached just below his eyebrows.

Strangely my hand reached up placing upon his cheek. Before I was able to pull my hand back to my lap he placed his own over mine.

All I remember from before passing out is lovely blue eyes that seem vaguely familiar. Maybe it's-

"WHAT THE HELL!"

**Me: Sorry for the weird update I types this on my phone and I originally had types this two days ago in class, but it all got deleted because of internet errors, but here's the chapter! I hope you guys enjoied it!**

**BC: Writing in class suc. a rebel -note her sarcasm-**

**Me: -insert eye roll here- At least I get my school work done**

**BC: -Flips me off-**

**Me: Why flip the bird when there's no bird to flip!**

**BC: -leaves without saying anything-**

**Me: Anywhoooo... See you guys when I see ya! Which will be sooner rather than latter!**


	7. Glowing Red Eyes

**Buttercup's POV**

I awoke to someone holding me close and slowly stroking my ass. Exhausted I just shove the person off and roll over onto the ground. A rock scrapes my knee. I feel slight pain on my knee, but just ignore it.

I am yet again pulled into what I now realized was a man's arms. Frustrated I groan and open my eyes to be met with dark green glowing in the dark. They sparkled like the stars in the night sky. His hair was dark like the night sky, and for once I was mesmerized by a man. **(Wow BC seemed a little lesbian in that moment sorry) **

Shocked I shoved him off me and just stared at the man. He have me a close mouth smirk, his eyes sparkling with mischief. Confused I just continue to stare at the man.

He slowly inched towards like a predator stalking it's prey, the prey being me. Once he reached me he placed his hand on my ankle, his eyes flashing red for a split second. If I didn't know better I'd think it was a trick of the eye.

His hand began to travel up my leg. Once it reached my knee I came to my sense and tried to rip it away, but he suddenly had an iron tight grip on my leg. He began to lick and suck on my leg.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" I yelled.

It was then that I noticed that Blackwidow was in the arms of yet another man. Blackwidow's head snapped towards my direction with wide eyes. She tried to push the man away to make her way towards me.

An animalistic growl erupted from his throat, his eyes turning bright red.

"Mine!"

**Me: Sorry for the short Chapter I just wanted to post for you guys. **

**B.C.:You're so lame! You made me seem weak**

**Me: I just kinda wanted people to see the bond and how much it messes with ones brain. I'll see you guys sometime! Byyye!**


	8. Fangs

**Blackwidow's POV**

My eyes snapped upwards towards the man that was craddling me in his arms. His eyes the color of blood. He let out another animalistic growl when I tired to move away.

His lips pealed back revealing his teeth. My eyes widened at not only the animal like reactions, but the fact he had to long sharp teeth that seemed like they could rip someones throat out. I let out a shrike of fright.

He only held me tighter searching for what I presume was a threat. My breaths came out as short pants as I began to panic. Was he going to hurt me? Am I going to die?

He held me closer once he realized there was no threat. He looked down at me with those eyes. They were a dark blue with a black ring around the edge. They sparkled with love and curiosity. He was probably wondering why I had screamed. I was still shaking in fright.

"What's wrong, darling?" the man asked me.

Still shaking I managed to get a few words out. "W-what are you? W-who a-are you? Wha-what do you want from me?"

The man simply grinned and replied. "I am a vampire and my name is Blade. And what do I want from you? Well that's simple...you're my beloved. I need you. More than anything in this world."

Terrified I try to push him away from me. "Get away from me! Let me go!"

His eyes turned red and his grip was like that of iron. "I will never let you go. You will never leave me, mate." His voice was deeper than it was before.

At this point I was becoming angry. "You can't tell me what to do! You cannot control me!"

Blade growled at me and grabbed my chin forcing me to look straight into his eyes.

I growled back and lit myself on fire. Black flames consumed us both. The strange thing was he wasn't harmed even remotely.

"Are you surprised, love?" He smirked. "Looks like you have to take me on your little quest now."

I growled knowing it was true. I turned to look for Buttercup only to see her a few feet away arguing with another man.

"Buttercup! We have to take them with us they're apart of the legend. We'll rest here for the night then head out in the morning." I shouted at her. She just scowled at me and the man before flying up into a tree and staying there. I guess that's where she's going to sleep.

I stand up and stretch. I walk over to where my bag was and began to grab a blanket and folding some cloth into a makeshift pillow. I lay down on the ground covering myself with my blanket. Before I managed to fall asleep I felt something drape across my waist bringing me closer to a chest. To tired to fight back I simply fall asleep ignoring the world for only a few hours.

* * *

**Me: Welp that happened**

**BC: I'm glad I was able to sleep in a tree and not with that guy**

**Me: I don't know you never know what could happen. I mean you are a heavy sleeper**

**BC: STFU**

**Me: Fine be that way. I hope you guys had a Happy Valentines Day. I just shoved chocolates in my face while watching romance movies. Mainly ones based off Jane Austen books cause I'm lame.**

**Blade: You got me ;)**

**Me: ...**

**BC: Moving oooon...**

**Butch: -turns on radio- WHY DO YOU BUILD ME UP**

**Me: BUILD ME UP**

**Butch: BUTTERCUP BABY! JUST TO LET ME DOWN**

**Me: LET ME DOWN**

**Butch: AND MESS ME AROUND!**

**BC: Well I'm leaving**

**Me: Some quick announsments, I'm only going to be updating once a week now if I can since I have an F in 2 classes... But also take the poll on my page I need some answers people!**

**Blade: Please review it makes her supper happy and update faster!**


	9. Pain

Blackwidow's POV

I awoke as the sun began to peek over the trees. I attempt to sit up, but there was an arm around my middle thwarting me. Annoyed I attempted to shove it off of me, though this is in vain fore the arm only tightens it's grip around me. Discouraged I lay still and the arm loosens a bit, but whomever is behind me snuggles their head into my neck. Thinking I decided to turn around and face my captor. I was astonished to see Blade. Okay then. I managed to turn around and I poked his cheek really hard.

"What?" I heard his husky voice reply.

"I need to pee," I reply.

"No, you're staying with me." was his reply as he held tighter.

Well this should be uncomfortable. A stranger made me his teddy bear. Why is this comfortable?!

"If you don't let me up I'll release my urine on you!" I growl annoyed.

He quickly lifted his arm off of me. I scurried towards the tree Buttercup was sitting in.

"Psst! BC we gotta go!" I whisper-yelled to her.

"Fine lets go I want to get away from these creeps anyways." Buttercup said silently jumping down.

After that we rushed through the woods. We began to run as fast as our bodies could carry us. I didn't know how to handle my powers and for some reason they began to go haywire.

"Buttercup! What's going on?!" I screech as the woods surrounding us began to catch fire. My black flames shooting off in random directions.

"Damn it! We need to get you into some water or something! This needs to stop or those damned creeps will find us." Buttercup picked me up and flew towards the first lake she could find.

The water was cool and refreshing at first. But then it felt as though I was being drained. The pain erupted throughout my body. I screamed in pure pain. I couldn't handle it. I crawled onto the shore, panting. Buttercup stayed frozen in the air in complete and utter shock.

I heard a growl coming from the trees. Dark blue eyes glowing in the darkness of the woods. He was a vampire..Of course! The sunlight caused him pain.

Still panting from the pain coarsing throughout my body I turned to Buttercup. "The sunlight causes him pain so if we fly above the woods we'll get away. Though they'll follow us, we can still have a small chance at freedom."

"Black, I can only fly for so long and the extra weight will slow me down greatly. Trust me I don't want that perv near me either." Buttercup stated scratching the back of her head.

"Oh Butterbutt you wound me so!" a dark green pair of eyes began to glow amungst the trees as well. There were trees on all sides. There was no escape from them. We either go willingly or they'll force us.

Buttercup plowed on the ground. Sigh I guess they're taking us by force then. I sat down as well.

"What the hell do you even want with us Captin Dickweed?" Wow Buttercup, heard of subtle?

A dark chuckle was heard. It sent shivers down my spin. Their eyes seemed to glow brighter compaired to the darkness of the trees. "Why let me tell you ,Butterfly, you're my mate and your friend there is my brothers. We've waited for you guys a long time," Buttercup growled in annoyance at her mate. What exactly is a mate like a soulmate? How do they even know we are theirs?

"All your questions will be answered soon my sweet, but for now you're coming with us." I has made the mistake of looking at him, more specifically his eyes and soon I was envolped in darkness.

* * *

**Me: Sorry for the wait, I doubt you guys want my excuses but in two words high school.**

**BC: Your lame excuses**

**Me: Shut up BC cause you won't like the outcome**

**BC: Yeah yeah what ever don't you have studying to do?**

**Me: -grumbles and makes BC appear in a room with Butch- Have fun love!**

**BC: I hate you -_-**

**Me: See you guys later! Don't forget to R&amp;R!**


End file.
